Of a Million Spells
by Epic Win-Fail
Summary: Magic was not new to her. Nor was evil. But as the battle loomed ever closer, she could only thank god that she had Kurama to stand at her back not to mention the largest magical community she'd seen since the warring era .
1. Prologue

Of a Million Spells

Prologue

_D/c: I don't own any of these series. [D=] If you could please read my authors note at the end of this chapter, I'd love you forever!!_

Kagome lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was hard. It wasn't as if she was not happy. After all, the journey was over. Done with. It was the simple fact that she could not travel to the past anymore. And although she knew her companions had survived, she would have preferred to be there with them, able to visit them when the present became too much to bear. To be with Inuyasha.

She sighed. She wasn't little. She was twenty-seven and could sure as hell survive. "Besides," she murmured, "we won ten years ago. This isn't a new thing."

A sudden tapping at her window startled her. She rolled over, and came face to face with a white owl.

------

In the sitting room of his small inn, Kurama stared silently at his companions; his legs crossed elegantly, a cup of coffee in his hands. A small smile curved the corners of his lips upwards as he followed the progression of Yusuke's one year old daughter. She toddled around the table, chubby arms spread out to keep her balance. Her bare feet made small pattering sounds on the hardwood flooring and, with a giggle, she launched herself at her father's legs, hugging them tightly.

Keiko laughed and leaned down, picking up the small child. "You see? She can't help it. Her father attracts her like flies on sugar." She nuzzled the dark haired girl, who laughed in turn, kicking her chubby legs.

Yusuke smiled at his wife and daughter indulgently. "Damn straight."

"Like flies on something." Muttered Kuwabara. Yukina smothered a laugh and nudged him.

Kuwabara sat beside Yukina, their hands clasped together, a silly smile on his face. His other hand lay on the gentle swell of her very-pregnant self. She was leaning against his shoulder, a contented expression on her features.

Hiei sat beside Kurama, a small, scowl on his lips as he stared at the orange haired buffoon that _dared_ marry and impregnate his sister. That was what the world needed, he decided silently. His offspring. That man's idiocy was bound to be genetic.

Brushing a stray lock of hair from his face, Kurama took a sip of coffee. "It has been…incredibly silent these past few months. One must wonder…"

A tapping at the window behind his head cause them all to tense. He turned slowly. A small owl pecked incessantly at the glass.

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I thought I'd re-write it. I know that it may not be readable for people that had started with my original story, but after I neglected that one for a few months [or was it a year?] and I went back to read it, I didn't really like it or know where I was going with it. So here I am, re-writing it as much as I can. _

_As for 'We Are Soldiers', due to an interestingly flame like review [which was incredibly depressing to me, I should say] I really haven't been in the mood to update. I would like to say to this person, and you know who you are if you are reading this, that I am aware people are OOC. It is a fan-fiction, there-fore it will not exactly be as amazing as Anne Rice, Rumiko Takahashi, and J.R.R Tolkien, thank you. Please do not write reviews like that to others. If it pains you to read my fic, then don't read it. Simple as that. _

_And thank you to M&M, Ugga, Pirate Savvyx, Ivy Moon, Lady Akina, hotang1742, otakualways, Chaotic Rei, Tenshi-Battosai, Kit-chan-91, Rage, and Tsuki-tora for reading my old post of this. I am aware that it is waaay different than the original, haha. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Love always,_

_Critical Hypocracy. _


	2. Chapter 1

Of a Million Spells

Chapter One

_D/c: I don't own. Lamesauce. Italics in quotations ["Example…."] symbolize speaking in Japanese._

Harry waited, a bit impatiently, as Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, including himself and Hermione, and wished them all a happy year. "Enjoy your selves!" she called, waving.

Within moments, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were seated in a compartment, excited smiles gracing their faces. "This is our sixth year. Can you believe it?" Hermione breathed, her face flushed.

Ron shook his head. "It's one more year, and we'll be seventh years. The top of the chain," He said, a grin on his features.

"That's if you make it, Ron." Harry laughed, raising his arm to ward off a friendly punch to the shoulder.

------

Kagome sat in the teachers' compartment, aware of stares she was receiving from some prefects. She waited impatiently for the train to leave. Curiosity was always her downfall, she knew, but a school of witchcraft and wizardry! How had she never sensed the magic? The power? It was as if the simple letter requesting her teaching services had opened a world of possibilities to her. Magic. She smiled softly, joy illuminating her features. She would be back home, in a sense. Though she would never see her companions again, she would be within a world of magic. Wizards! Witches!

Her musings were cut short, however, as her holy power sparked to life. She could feel them. Demons. Coming to the compartment. A frown appeared, her fingers twitching. _What are they doing on the train?_ The compartment door slid open, and she found herself looking into curious green eyes. "Oh…" she trailed off, moving to stand.

"Please, don't stand on our accord." The young man murmured, motioning for her to sit.

She sat.

She observed the two before her, a wary expression on her face. The one that had spoken was tall and slender, rich crimson hair pulled back from his face with a clip. His eyes were assessing her as well, she felt, and she flushed in embarrassment. Her brown eyes moved to his companion, a shorter demon, though still wiry and muscular. His black hair seemed to defy the laws of physics, and a few lochs fell into his blood-red eyes, which were hostile, shooting metaphorical darts towards her.

She knew her eyes were wide, and she found her mouth opening before she could help herself. _"What are you doing here, Demons!?"_ she blurted.

The red-haired man stared at her, his eyes becoming shuttered, and she felt the flush returning. _"We are to teach. And yourself, priestess?"_ he asked, his tone clipped and cold.

She dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry." She murmured in English. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was just shocked." She took a deep breath and held out her hand. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to teach as well."

The red-head smiled gently, grasping her hand. "Suichi Minamino. My companion is Hiei."

Hiei didn't bother to awknowlege the greeting.

"Well, hello Minamino-san. Hiei-san. I hope we can be companions in our journey this year." She said brightly, wondering when the hell she had begun speaking like a cultured museum coordinator.

He smiled slightly, nodding. "I as well." They stood in silence for a few moments, and Kagome found herself staring again. _'Oh kami help me,' _she thought, _'this man is gorgeous'._ "May we sit?" he asked her, vaguely amused by here wide eyed stare.

She blinked owlishly, mouth gaping, before snapping back. "Oh! Sorry! Please!" she moved to the farther end of the sofa to allow them to sit.

"Useless." Hiei muttered, sitting on the armrest.

Kagome glared at him. "Watch it, shorty. I've purified things bigger than you in my day," she snapped.

Hieis hand shot down and Kagome noticed the katana for the first time –_brilliant, girl. Good job. Piss off the demon with the pointy thing. _Kurama lay a hand on his arm, halting the progress. After all, there were students watching. And they were terrified. It was rather comical, them staring with their large eyes and open mouths.

"Be careful, _onna_, or you may not have anything to purify with." Hiei snarled.

"Pah." Kagome scoffed.

Kurama sat between them, silently asking the heavens why the hell he was stuck with two arguing idiots.

…

As they stepped off the trains, Kagome hugged her messenger bag closer to her. Her hand briefly caressed it, making sure that everything was still intact. As the three of them began walking to a carriage, Kagome let out a shriek that startled Kurama and Hiei. "What…what…what the hell is that!" she screamed, pointing at the _thing_ that was pulling the carriage.

Kurama and Hiei didn't answer, but stared at the skeletal creatures. They were grotesque, that was for sure, but fascinating. Kurama stepped up to one, rested his hand on its neck. It turned its head to stare at him with blank eyes, sniffed him, then turned forward once more, flanks quivering. "It's a thestral." Said a voice from his right.

He turned, and found him self with an eye full of belly. He, Shuichi Minamino, was too short. Kurama craned his neck to peer into the face of the man beside him. "A what?"

"A thestral. Marvelous creatures really, if not a bi' spooky. Normally, you couldn't see 'em. But th' only exceptions to tha' rule are th' ones tha' o' seen death." The man said in his booming voice.

"Ah. I see." Kurama said, rapidly removing his hand. That creature had suddenly become morbid. "Thank you, sir."

"Th' names Hagrid."

"Thank you, Hagrid. My name is Shuichi Minamino." At Hagrid's baffled and slightly panicked look, he let out a laugh. "My friends call me Kurama." He supplied.

"Well then," Hagrid chuckled, "I'll be seeing you." He waved as he walked away shouting for first years.

…

"Ron...chew your food." Hermoine said disgustedly, watching as one Ronald Weasley shoved everything that he could into his own mouth.

Ron had the grace to blush as he swallowed. "Sorry…"

But Hermoine had already turned to Harry, excitement gracing her features. "Did you hear?" she asked eagerly.

"Hear what?" Harry and Ron echoed.

"We have new teachers this year." She gushed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Only you, 'Moine. We always have new teachers, if you haven't noticed. It's like an official...tradition since we've come to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but are any of them from Japan?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well….no, but were the hell do you hear these things?" Ron demanded.

"Erm….well…I've kept in touch to McGonogal…" she stumbled, blushing and averting her eyes.

Harry and Ron simply stared, the noise around them doing nothing to stir them from their amusement. "Brilliant." Ron muttered.


End file.
